As a personal message carrier, mobile device takes more responsibilities for protecting confidentiality. Data sent by a mobile device, for example short message on a mobile phone, becomes main method for personal communication, and therefore more requirements are needed for protecting confidentiality of short message on a mobile phone. On the one hand, a short message received by a user is stored on hardware of a mobile phone of a message receiving side, and if it is not deleted in time, user's privacy will be given away in case that the mobile phone is lost. On the other hand, although the mobile phone short message is sent in the form of carrier data after being compiled and modulated by mobile phone hardware, the compilation and modulation of the short message has become a standard and well-known process in the industry. Therefore by appropriate technical method, any person can intercept the short message being sent and recover the same to the short message.
In the prior art, there are many methods for protecting security of a short message. For example, the application with application No. CN101867660, filed on Jul. 6, 2010, named a method for automatic deleting a short message, discloses a technology of protecting confidentiality of a short message with which a sender adds an auto-deleted identifier in the short message and the receiver automatically deletes an already-read short message after reading the auto-deleted identifier. However, the technology requires the mobile phone on the receiver to have the function of automatic deletion for identifying the auto-deleted identifier and executing the auto-deletion.
Another application with application No 200610035193.X, filed on Jun. 20, 2007, named a short message transferring method and an apparatus thereof, discloses a method for requesting for and conforming deletion of a short message. With this method, after a user who receives a short message deletes short message of a short message deleting report having been requested for, a receiver automatically feedbacks a message of the short message deleting report to a sender, and therefore informs the sender that the short message receiver has deleted the short message having been sent, through the short message deleting report, and thus the method provides an evidence for the short message sender and enables a content provider to do statistic according to the short message deleting report. The method deletes a received short message manually while confirms the deletion with the short message-deleting report technically, and therefore there still exists great risks in security leak in case that the receiver does not delete the short message manually.
In sum, the prior art can not send and receive an encrypted message completely by technical method, or the technical method used thereof requires both the sender and receiver to install a specific client program, which limits applications on the technology.